Fix You
by pinkstarsx
Summary: She teaches him to appreciate the little things in life, and he teaches her to trust again. John, OC, Rey, Dave, Eddie, Maria, Trish, and more.
1. Vulnerable

**Fix You**

_**Author's Note:** I'm taking a chance with this story. The idea came to me late one night, and it's really grown on me. _

_Some of the pairings in this story include: John/OC, Rey/Maria, Dave/OC (possibility), Dave/Trish, and Eddie/Christy. I realize that not all of these are the traditional pairings that fans are used to… I thought I'd try a couple different ones. If you have suggestions for pairings, or characters to add, feel free to let me know at any point, and I'll try to work with your ideas._

_Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, or any of its characters mentioned in this story._

_Warnings: This story is rated M for Mature; it contains content for mature readers only, including: language, sexual content, violence, substance abuse, and more._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bzzz Bzzzzzz. _Rey groaned and grabbed the pillow beside him, then attempted to cover his head with it. He couldn't have been asleep for more than a couple of hours, could he?_ Bzz Bzzzz. _He figured he must have left his phone on vibrate. He stretched and rubbed his eyes, then propped himself up into sitting position, but was surprised when his hand came in contact with soft skin. Remembering that someone was staying at his place for the night, he leaned over the sleeping form beside him and kissed her lightly on the forehead, then slid from the warm confines of the bed. He snatched his cell phone from the bureau and slipped out of the room as quietly as possible.

He shut the bedroom door behind himself so he wouldn't wake her and flicked the light switch on in the hallway. Flipping his phone open, he read, '1 missed call.' He selected 'recently missed calls' from the menu and waited as the list of calls popped up. _'That's weird…'_

He headed into the main room of the suite and sat down on the plush, black leather sofa, then hit redial on his phone. He was about ready to hang up after countless unanswered rings until he was met by the sound of sniffles on the line.

"Maddie? What's wrong?"

There was no answer, but she seemed to break down and cry harder.

"Madds, what happened?"

After a few minutes, and still no answer, Rey glanced at the digital clock on the DVD-VCR player, '1:45.' She wouldn't call at 2:45 in the morning unless something was very wrong, would she?

"Maddie, do you want me to come pick you up?"

There was still no answer. "Madds?"

"… Okay." Her voice was so quiet it could have been mistaken for a whisper.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until I get there?" He stood up, walked over and removed his jacket from a coat hook and slipped it on.

"Yes," she sniffed.

Rey grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter, along with the room key, and left. "Maddie, what's going on?" She still wouldn't answer, and he decided it would be best if he dropped it; at least until he picked her up.

After what seemed like forever, he finally reached her house. She was sitting on the front steps with her duffel bag beside her. She looked miserable; her knees were pulled in towards her body and her head was lowered, her eyes set on the ground.

Rey jogged up to her and picked up her duffel, slung it over his shoulder, then grabbed her hand in his and helped her to her feet. She followed him to his car and slid into the passenger's seat. He closed the door behind her, put her bag into the trunk, and got into the driver's side himself. Something seemed seriously wrong, because she wouldn't even look at him, and she was still completely silent. Usually Maddie was all smiles, and her positive aura brushed off on those around her; it was a rare occasion when she was this quiet.

The hood of Maddie's sweatshirt was pulled up over her head, casting a shadow over her face. Rey started up the vehicle and drove a few blocks from her house, then decided to pull over near a park so they could talk. He turned the engine off and slowly turned towards her. Her hands sat entwined in her lap; her gaze was locked on the dark, empty street ahead of her. When she still wouldn't turn to look at him, he reached up and gently tugged her hood off.

Maddie's usually vibrant, delicate facial features seemed to be masked by pain; she looked very distraught. Her eyelids were puffy and red, and he could tell she had been crying. There were dark circles under her red eyes, and he imagined she hadn't been sleeping much. Her skin was now a grayish, pale shade that made her look sickly and her sky blue eyes had lost their sparkle.

She looked down at her lap and nervously bit down on her bottom lip. "Rey…" she slowly turned to look at him.

His comforting expression all too quickly turned dark. Her right cheekbone, just underneath her eye, was badly bruised—an awful purplish, blue-black color—and her cheek seemed to be swelling up.

"What happened?" He squeezed hard on the car keys he was holding in his right hand. He didn't want his anger to come flooding out and scare her away, and he hoped he could manipulate and mangle the keys instead.

A tear slid from the duct of her eye and rolled down her washed-out cheek. "Earlier today I decided to break things off with Matt… I was fed up with his shit. When I got there, I barely had the chance to get a word out. Before I could talk to him, he was all over me… pretty soon we were upstairs. Fine, whatever, you know? But Matt's been using drugs lately, and it makes him more aggressive. When I told him 'no,' I think it hurt his pride or something… because the next thing I knew…" her voice was getting shaky and she was on the verge of tears.

Rey grabbed her hand and held it in his, "Come on baby girl, you know you can tell me anything..."

She nodded and continued. "…I trusted him. Even though he was doing a lot of stupid things, I never thought he'd hurt me…" She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she struggled for the right words. It felt like her heart was breaking, and rehashing the whole thing to him wasn't helping.

"When I told him 'no,' he got really angry. He started screaming at me, and I tried to leave before things got out of hand. He grabbed me around the waist and pushed me down onto the bed…"

Rey winced. Maddie was a small girl. Not abnormally small, but small; small enough for someone to push her around. She was about 5'5", and she couldn't weigh more than about 115 pounds. Her boyfriend was probably about 5'11" or 5'12", and he had a decent build. It would have been easy for him to take advantage of her. He silently prayed that nothing had happened.

"I tried to fight back… I really did… but he was so much stronger than me, and the more I fought back, the more aggressive he got. I ended up hitting him in the nose so hard that he fell backwards and hit his head on the dresser. He was out cold, and I left… I left him there unconscious…" she wiped her eyes with her fingertips and took another deep breath, "because I was scared of what would happen if I stayed around any longer."

Rey nodded, but still hadn't said much. Maddie tried to search his eyes for any sign of emotion, but couldn't figure out what was on his mind. After he still hadn't said anything, and his eyes were fixed straight ahead, her gaze fell to her lap again.

"You're mad, aren't you?" Her voice was hardly a whisper. He nodded.

"Do you think it's my fault?" Her heart felt like it was breaking more by the minute. It felt like she was all alone, and it scared her to death.

"What?" Rey's gaze shifted from the view of the street, to the emotionally fragile girl sitting beside him.

"You said you were mad. I thought you must be mad at me." Maddie repeated, chewing on her bottom lip again.

"How could you think that? No… of course I don't think it's your fault."

"I feel so guilty. What if I hurt him badly? How could I just leave him there?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were just trying to protect yourself. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I know he's not a stranger to me… we were dating. We've had sex before, but… things were normal then. This wasn't the Matt I knew. The drugs were doing something to him. It was like he was an entirely different person." Maddie explained.

"Madds, it doesn't matter that you two were dating. You could be married to the fucking guy, and forcing you to have sex with him would still be wrong." Rey grasped the keys in his fist even tighter. He was putting so much pressure on the metal that his knuckles were turning white. "Wait a minute, how did you get the black eye? Did he hit you?"

Maddie nodded. It was like she could physically feel the contact his knuckles made with her cheekbone all over again, and it made her wince and touch her cheek. "I don't want to be a burden. I'm just not comfortable being around my dad, either. You know my dad drinks a lot, ever since—" she stopped, and looked thoughtful. "I can't handle his temper right now. It's way too much to deal with…"

"I know, but it's your dad. You don't think he'd actually hurt you, do you?"

"I don't know." And she really wasn't sure. She was scared. She didn't think that Matt would ever physically hurt her, and he did. Wasn't her father or any other person, for that matter, capable of doing the same thing?

Rey rubbed his temples. He was exhausted; it was already 3:35 in the morning, and he had barely gotten any sleep. "Okay, why don't we go back to the hotel we're staying at, and we can talk for a bit? We can figure out the rest later…"


	2. Hiding Something

_**IMPORTANT:** I made a couple of changes to chapter 1, and added to it a bit. If you have already read chapter 1, you'll probably want to read it again._

_I'm so sorry the story hasn't been updated more often. Things get really hectic around the holidays. I guess I've also had writer's block… but I think I've figured out the direction of the story for now._

_The first chapter was somewhat a prologue/introduction, and now the rest of the story will start unfolding. I'm putting a lot of thought into developing each of the characters too, and you'll see that gradually as it progresses. Thanks so much to my first 2 reviewers—you're both awesome. I know this chapter is a little bit short, but I didn't think I'd find a good spot to stop it if I kept writing. Enjoy!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Hiding Something**

"Damn, kid, you must love living like this, huh?" Maddie tried to lighten the mood. Rey's hotel room was huge; much larger than she was used to.

He chuckled, "Sure… but you know it wasn't always like this."

"I know. I'm proud of you. You deserve all of this." She smiled warmly at him. The two of them had been friends for years; she had known him well before he started working for World Wrestling Entertainment.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Rey offered, tossing his jacket over the back of a chair.

"No, I'm okay."

"Something to eat?"

Before she had the chance to answer, the door to the bedroom opened behind him. A brunette came walking out wearing what looked like a pair of Rey's boxers and one of his t-shirts.

Maddie smiled politely at her. Rey's gaze followed hers and he turned. "Oh, hey… you're up."

"Okay please tell me you haven't been going commando all night, Rey." Maddie snickered.

"Girl, you're nuts! Of course not!" He shook his head, laughing.

"K. I'm sorry, Rey. I didn't know you were… errm… busy. You should have said something. If this isn't a good time, I can leave."

"What?! Ay mami! You really got the wrong idea!" Rey laughed and stood up. "Maddie, this is Maria." Rey explained, referring to the brunette beside him. "Maria, this is my friend Maddie."

"It's nice to meet you," Maddie laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Maria turned towards Rey, "I'm sorry… I didn't know you had plans."

"Naw, they came up suddenly."

He turned back towards Maddie, "Maria and I work together."

"Cool."

"Well, you've both got things to do. It was nice meeting you." She smiled at Maddie, and then turned towards Rey. "I'll leave you two alone to talk. Thanks for letting me crash here for the night." She kissed him on the cheek and headed into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her to leave them in privacy.

"Oh I've got the wrong idea, huh?" Maddie giggled.

"I told you—we work together." He sat down on the couch, facing her.

"Well, that would be one way of putting it."

His eyes grew wider and his jaw dropped open. "Christ, Maddie… we work together for _WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT_…" He clarified.

"Well… you're turning bright red. That's so cute."

"I'm not!" Rey muttered defensively, and then covered his cheeks with his hands, leaning with his elbows propped on his knees.

"Okay, okay. But she is cute, Rey."

"We need to talk." Rey changed the subject.

"I don't know what you want to talk about. I already told you everything that happened…"

Rey gave her a challenging look.

"What? I DID!" She exclaimed.

"Did you?" Rey questioned, looking her directly in the eye. They had known each other so long that he could usually read her like a book.

Maddie shifted uncomfortably, "Yes."

Rey kept his eyes locked on hers for a couple of seconds, as if still unsure of whether or not she was telling him the truth, but then his eyes softened up. "I'm proud of you, Maddie. I'm glad you stood up for yourself."

Maddie's face fell and she looked away. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" He noticed her mood change.

"I'm fine… I'm just a little tired."

"Okay. Why don't you rest for a bit? I have to make a phone call anyways." He stood up and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Fine. But first—about this girl—we're not finished yet."

"Madds… there's honestly nothing going on. She's great… she's really sweet and I like spending time with her. We're just friends, and there's nothing else there. Now get some sleep."

"Okay." She nodded, and repositioned herself so she was lying down. She felt awful. She felt sick and tired, and now she felt guilty too. Maybe she did need a little bit of rest; it might calm her emotions.

Rey walked into the kitchen area and flipped his phone open. He searched through his contacts and found the number he wanted, and then hit 'call.'

After a few rings, the voicemail picked up. 'I'm not here right now, I'm busy. 'Call ya back later—I've got your girl here, in a tizzy.' Rey laughed at his friend's sorry excuse for a quick voicemail rap.

'… Aha! (Long pause) Get lost! What the hell are you waiting for? Oh, the beep? BEEEEEEPPPPP!'

He waited for the actual beep which came a few seconds later. "Yo, John, what's up man? It's ReyRey. Listen, I really need a favor. As soon as you get this, give me a call."


	3. Bottom of the Bottle

_**Author's Note:** I just started a new semester, so updates might not be as frequent as some would like, but I promise to start updating more often. I'll plan on weekly updates, and sometimes add a little bit extra. Also, I've had a little change of heart with one of my characters. I originally planned on the Rey/Maria pairing, and I'll probably still stick with that, but I want to point out that I have nothing against Rey's wife Angie. Actually, I think they're perfect together. But sometimes change can be nice, so who would you like Rey to be with for the story? Maria, Maddie, Angie, or someone else? Enjoy, and please read and review… the reviews really motivate me. :) The previous disclaimer applies._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Bottom of the Bottle**

"I need another drink," John yelled over Wild Cherry's "Play That Funky Music" which was blasting through the speakers. 'Stardust' was packed with hundreds of people at the moment, and the combination of the loud music and everyone chattering around him was enough to make his head start pounding.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked him.

"A 'Corona'." _Shit, who am I kidding; this is my fourth drink for the night already, that's why I feel so terrible._

He couldn't even remember the last time he had stayed in for the night. Almost every night after work he and some of the guys went out clubbing, and it was beginning to interfere with his work. The hangovers the next morning made it difficult to work out and train.

"Cena, you comin'?" A male voice hollered and interrupted his thoughts.

He glanced over his shoulder and spotted his friend sitting in a booth on the far side of the club with a brunette and a blonde. He turned back as the bartender set the cold beer down in front of him.

He shrugged, "Why don't you make it four Coronas?"

"You got it." The bartender grabbed three more and totaled them up, "$9.50."

John tossed a crumpled ten-dollar bill down on top of the bar, "Keep the change." He stood up and grabbed the four beers, then made his way over to his friend's table.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?"

John shrugged, "What's up, Randy?" He sat down and then pointed at the extra beers, "You want one?"

"Hell yeah, thanks man…" Randy accepted his, and handed another to the blonde he was talking to. John handed the fourth to the other woman who was watching him intently.

"Thanks… you must be John." The brunette smiled at him as she took her beer.

"Yeah, that's me…" John nodded unenthusiastically as he took a swig of his beer. His eyes wandered over her body. She had a thin figure and long legs. Her hair was long and dark brown, nearly black, and her skin was a warm caramel color that complimented it.

"Having a bad night, are we?"

"Naw… well… kind of… it's been a long fuc… day…" As he stumbled over words he could tell that the fourth drink was a mistake.

"Maybe you need a little fun to help you relax… why don't we dance?" She touched her hand to John's arm as she spoke to him.

"I guess so…" He stood up too quickly and when he had a bit of trouble finding his footing, he grabbed onto the edge of the table for support.

The young woman laughed, "Maybe dancing isn't such a good idea after all."

"It's cool, I got it…" He grinned stupidly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Randy looked up from his conversation when the table started shaking from John bumping into it. John waved that thought off and went against his own better judgment.

The brunette shrugged and headed towards the dance floor with him at her heels. "I'm Amanda, by the way…"

He walked up behind her and grabbed a hold of her hips, then leant down and whispered in her ear, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Amanda…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

John rolled over in his sleep and collided with someone else. He moaned in frustration and slowly opened his eyes. The daylight seemed so bright that they began to water, and his head ached so badly it felt like he was hit by a bus the night before. He sat up and pulled the sheets tightly around him.

He glanced at the woman tangled in the sheets beside him and recognized her from the previous night. _Shit._ He forced himself to get to his feet and quickly snatched up his boxers from the floor. As he pulled them back on, his head began to pound fiercely. "Not again…" He attempted to massage his temples and forehead with hopes that it would relieve some of the pain, but nothing seemed to help.

His eyes scanned the room for his jean shorts and his shirt. As he glanced at the clock he realized it was already 12:15 in the afternoon. "God dammit!" He had missed going to the gym, and if he didn't hurry, he'd be late for his meeting with his boss too. He fished in the pocket of his jeans for his cell phone so he could call him.

He flipped the phone open and noticed he had missed a couple of calls. He slipped his shorts on and dialed his voicemail, then slipped out of the room into the hallway.

'_Hey man, it's Johnny. Just checking in to see if you're alright since you didn't show up at the gym this morning… give me a call.'_

He erased the message and moved on to the next one.

'_Yo, John, what's up man? It's ReyRey. Listen, I really need a favor. As soon as you get this, give me a call.' _He found Rey's number in his address book and hit dial.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Rey? What's up?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"John? Hey… thanks for calling me back." Rey muted the volume on the television and glanced at Maddie to make sure his phone hadn't woken her up. She seemed to be sleeping, but he thought she might be having a bad dream because her face looked unsettled. "I need your help…"

"What's going on?"

"I'm heading back on the road tomorrow, ya know? I only had a six day break… something came up last night, and a friend of mine is staying with me. You have another week left, right?"

"Yeah, but can't you just take them on the road with you?"

"I don't think it's the best idea right now…" Rey hesitated to tell him anything and decided against it, "It's a long story, but I don't think she wants to be around a lot of people."

"Wait—she?"

"Yeah…"

"Well what are you asking me to do?"

"I'm just hoping she can stay with you on your last week off, and if she's not feeling better by then she can come on the road with me for a little while."

"Dammit. Rey, I have a lot of shit to get done this week…"

"Calm down, alright? She's really easy to get along with. You probably won't even know that she's there. Besides, Dave's been on the road, and Eddie goes back tomorrow too. I don't know who else I can ask."

"Fine." He was being blunt, which meant he was annoyed.

"Don't be a dick." Rey rolled his eyes.

"I'm not."

"Yeah, well, I really appreciate this."

"I have a meeting with Vince in an hour, so call me before you come."

"Cool. Thanks man."

"See ya." He hung up.

_Fucker._ Rey sighed. John needed an attitude adjustment… badly. He took another quick glance at Maddie who was tossing and turning. He was worried about her. They had known each other since they were younger, and they hung out so often that she was like family to him; like a little sister. And never once, in all the time that he'd known her, had she been this insecure and delicate. She was usually a fireball, and kept everyone on their toes.

He nudged her awake, "Maddie?"

"Hm?" She whispered sleepily.

"I thought you might like to get up and take a shower. I'll make you some breakfast…"

She sat up, "Thanks, but I'm not that hungry. I could use a shower though."

Rey nodded. "Maddie…" he turned towards her. He didn't want to put off telling her he was leaving any longer so he blurted it out, "I'm touring with WWE again, and I leave tomorrow." _Smooth, okay, could have said that a little bit nicer._ He mentally smacked himself.

She bit her lip, "It's okay. I know you're busy Rey."

"But I asked my friend John if you could stay with him next week. He's got a longer break than the rest of us do because of an injury…"

"I don't want to cause problems for anyone…"

He shook his head, "You won't. He's fine with it."

Maddie was skeptical. "John?" The name sounded familiar. Maybe she had met him before. She had met many of Rey's friends, sometimes at events, or sometimes at parties.

"I don't know…" she whispered.

"He's not around that often, so most of the time you'll have the place to yourself. And I'll try to call you sometimes and see how you're doing…"

Maddie was hesitant, but she could tell that Rey was determined as ever, and when he came up with one of his ideas there was usually no talking him out of it, "Okay."


	4. Nice Meeting You, Sort of

**Chapter 4: Nice Meeting You, Sort of**

Maddie bit nervously at her fingernail. "I don't think this is such a good idea…"

Rey glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he pulled up to the apartment complex. "I promise you, it'll be fine…" The look on her face told him she wasn't convinced. He pulled his car into an empty parking spot, put it into park and turned the ignition off. She was staring at her lap again and it was becoming very awkward. He wasn't sure what to say to her, or if it would even do any good.

"I love you, you know that? I wish I could stay. I'd tell Vince I needed more time off if I could, but I've already reached my maximum number of vacation days for the next month. I'd be in pretty fucking deep. If you still aren't doing well after a couple of days I'll fly you out there and you can join me on the road."

He reached over and grabbed her hand in his, and gently rubbed her palm with his thumb. Then suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and gave him the warmest hug she'd given him in a while. "Thank you…"

He smiled at her, "For what?"

"For everything."

They got out of the vehicle, and Rey popped the trunk open. He reached for her bag but she snatched it up quickly and forced a smile, "I'm not helpless." And she wasn't. She didn't want to be babied, she didn't want another father… the one she had was too much at times. She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her either. She just wanted someone she could talk to.

_Talk… that's something Matt and I were never any good at. That's probably one of the many reasons our relationship was so unhealthy. And then there was the alcohol and the drugs… _

Rey rang John's apartment, and after about a minute or two they were buzzed in. The elevator ride to the second floor seemed to last hours, though it was only seconds. They reached what Maddie guessed was John's apartment, and Rey knocked on the door.

Seconds later they heard a loud thud from inside, followed by multiple curses, and then the door finally swung open. John gestured behind him as he spoke, "Sorry, I was trying to clean up a bit."

Rey chuckled, "Hey man, what's up?" They shared one of those 'manly' hugs where two men sort of bump shoulders and pat each other's back with a fist. It was a man's way of avoiding full male-on-male contact and groping. Most importantly, it wouldn't damage their pride.

_Thank god, he seems to be in a better mood than he was earlier._ Rey pulled away and turned to his friend, "Maddie, this is my buddy John. John, this is one of my very best friends, Maddie."

She took in the sight of the man before her. He was big, compared to her at least. Not overweight, not big-boned, but a whole lot of muscle.John stepped forward and held out his hand. She studied him for a moment, and then shook his hand.

_Something about him seems so familiar…_ She released his hand and looked up at him again. And then, it hit her.

"_Who knew Eddie had this many friends… especially after learning that Bob was imaginary…" Trish teased as she sat talking with Maddie, Eddie, and Adam. Eddie shot her a look, "Mami! So what are you saying? I was 12 years old!" Maddie, who was in the middle of sipping at her soda, started choking, "You told me you were 5!" _

_His surprise birthday party was packed with over one hundred people: family, friends, wrestlers, and other people that worked with him showed up. "Aw, Eddie, you know I'm kidding," Trish smiled at him, "Though it is rather amusing that there are about twice as many girls here as there are guys." _

"_What can I say?" He wrapped an arm around both Trish and Maddie, as he was sitting in between them, "The ladies love me." Maddie giggled and reached for her purse that she had set on the floor beside her just as someone came sauntering over. Not having seen her, he tripped over her purse, lost his footing, and his beer spilt all over her. It took several seconds for Maddie to react. It took him about twice as long. "Holy shit, I didn't see you… sorry… you shouldn't keep your shit on the floor." He shrugged; he looked horrified, but his apology was lousy, nonetheless._

_Everyone nearby stopped talking and stared. Eddie broke the silence when he threw his head back and laughed, "Holy shit, you're gonna smell so bad!" Trish smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What?" He looked at her, oblivious to how his words might affect her. Maddie could feel the anger rising inside of her and her eyes flashed a dark blue color as she glared at him._

Maddie snapped herself back to the reality, trying to shake the thoughts from her mind. "You?"

"Me?" John's face was practically screaming confusion. It was one of those moments when you'd run into a stranger, and they would say hello or wave as if they knew you, but you couldn't put your finger on who they were. Instead, you'd act friendly when in reality you felt like the biggest jerk ever.Then a horrible thought hit him. _Please don't let her be a one night stand, because Rey will have my ass._

"You know, you ruined my shirt, and it took me a few showers to fully get the smell of beer off me." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

John stared at her blankly for a moment, and then realization hit him, "Oh shit. You."

"Me."

"_Well maybe you should watch where the fuck you're walking!" She fumed. She knew it was an accident, but she didn't like the fact that he was incapable of a sincere apology._

"_God dammit, I'll get you some napkins, okay??" He stomped off. "Chica, you can see through your shirt!" Eddie had leaned over and cupped his hand over his mouth as if he was trying to whisper to her, but the words came out loudly anyway. Trish elbowed him, "Eddie, for Christ sake, this is why you had imaginary friends when you were 12!" John returned with a handful of napkins, which he threw at her, "Happy?"_

He leaned against the doorframe uncomfortably, "Well, that was a few years ago. People change. Sorry."

She snorted, "That's funny, because I distinctly remember you acting nonchalant about the whole thing then too."

"Is everything cool? Do you two know each other?" Rey looked back and forth between the two of them.

"… Yeah, everything's fine." She wasn't about to start arguing with him in front of Rey. He had done a lot for her already. Maybe it was best to just let it go.

John, on the other hand, still couldn't push the image of her wet, nearly transparent t-shirt from his mind. "Yeah, um, it's nice to meet you…" John stifled a laugh and held the door open wider for her.

"Mhmm…" She set her bag down and hugged Rey, "thanks again." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So you'll be okay?"

She nodded, "I'll be okay."


End file.
